The Jellicle House
by Yves-The-World
Summary: All the Jellicles have been moved into one gigantic house, and now have to live together. So, I hope you enjoy (This, while not in the intro, features an OC of mine). :3
1. The Intro :3

Welcome to the Jellicle House! Where all the Jellicles live together in pseudo-harmony. After the Junkyard was destroyed in that horrible fire, they had to find a new place to stay. However, that's another story for another time. Please allow me, your 'esteemed' Narrator, to guide you through the many rooms of this house, and give you some information about how the Cats are holding up with modern life.

Let's begin with the Living Room. Here is where most fights break out, if any. It has nice leather couches, a fan that never works(Because Mungojerrie exploded a toaster, don't ask), a large television, and a coffee table. Deuteronomy can usually be found here, along with Grizabella and Jemima. This room is considered Grizabella's 'bedroom' because everyone other than the kittens and Deuteronomy dislike her. Oh well, maybe things will change...

Anywho, connected to the living room is kitchen. It has hardwood flooring, marble counters, and the usual technology you'd find in a kitchen. The layout is just like any other kitchen, so I don't think I need to explain any more. Through a doorway from the kitchen, we enter the dining room. This is barely used, and when used, it usually ends up hosting a food fight. The dining table and chairs were made of Mahogany, which in hindsight was an EXTREMELY bad choice.

Let's now move to the office. To be more specific, Munkustrap's office. While Deuteronomy is the leader of the Jellicles, Munkustrap is more like the Landlord. He literally considered making the rest of them pay rent, until they begged him not to. There are a series of desks, covered with books and papers. There's a monitor, a printer, the standard fare. The walls are painted green, and have a series of awards hung up.

Now, we'll move the Deuteronomy's room. This is the largest bedroom in the house, yet the most simple. There's only a bed in the middle of the floor, with gray sheets. The walls are painted gray as well. Multiple cats have offered to decorate his room, but he always humbly denied.

Next we have Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's room. Inside there is a bunk bed, which is surrounded by piles of stolen objects. The carpeting that could be seen was dirty and stained, and there were cobwebs in the corners of the room from the two being too lazy to actually clean up. The room reeks of the outside world, and stale Cheeto. To be exact, the only 'clean' thing in their room are Rumpleteazer's stolen jewelry, which she keeps in a wood chest hidden in a pile of other stolen items. As expected, the two will sometimes complain about being put in the same room, but other than that, they're not that bad of a problem.

The neighbor to the cat burglars are Demeter and Bombalurina. Upon moving in, the two INSISTED they be put together. There was the fact that Macavity was living in the same house, but it was mostly the fact they were best friends. Their room has 2 beds for each cat, their sheets matching the color of their fur. Hung on the wall are a large Mirror, and a few pictures of the two together. The walls are painted maroon, and there's a window looking out at the city nearby.

Now to move to the second floor. Up here is a hall that branches off the spiral staircase. Mid-hall is a bathroom that all the cats on this floor MUST share. Let's begin with the Rum Tum Tugger's room. Inside are a multitude of pictures of himself tacked up against the wall. His 'bed' is a lump of pillows piled up in the corner of the room. One wall he had made a gigantic mirror, that he will usually be found dancing in. There are some empty chip bags and crushed soda cans scattered around the floor, which will always cause a loud yell whenever Tugger steps on a sharp end of a piece of metal.

Next we have Mistoffelees' room. Inside is full of black furniture, with navy blue walls. A couch, a bean bag chair, etc. A shelf(Colored black obviously)held multiple books, and some decks of cards and such. There are some scorch marks on the walls from when Mistoffelees angrily casted magic at them. His bed is hastily shoved in the corner of the room, and the covers can be found nearly pulled off the bed. He has frequent nightmares.

Now we have Skimbleshanks' room. Inside it is filled with a series of collectable train sets. The walls are painted black, and are covered with drilled in wood shelves which held MORE collectable trains. Over next to the wall was a clothes rack which held a series of jackets, all of them looking exactly the same. His bed has sheets in the color of his fur, and there's a orange/yellow bean-bag chair.

Next to Skimbleshanks, there's Plato and Victoria. The two didn't want to have rooms near Munkustrap, with him constantly staying up late and other reasons, so they were forced to share a room. The two have literally split the room in half. Their sides had the exact same layout, just in different colors. They both had a bed, nightstands, shelves for things, and mirrors. Victoria's side was entirely white, while Plato's side was more a series of dark oranges.

Now we have Gus and Jellylorum. The two share the room mainly because Jellylorum wanted to be able to watch over gus, since he is so old. Their room consists of the usual furniture, with extra blankets.

Before we move on to the third floor, there are some missing Cats I must address. Griddlebone and Growltiger both traveled off to do whatever while the rest came to this house. Bustopher Jones went off to live permanently at the country club, Asparagus for some reason following suit. Most kittens live together in the basement of the house(Don't look worried, it's perfectly furnished for their needs).

Alright, third floor. At the very top of the spiral staircase is usually where Munkustrap will yell down orders to the cats if things are going awry. His room is right next to the stairs. Inside is a desk, with a laptop and printer, a office chair, bed, mirror, etc. His room is usually considered the most clean, unless is a complete mess after Munkustrap has a frustrated and/or nervous breakdown.

Next is Coricopat's and Tantomille's room. The two hung up a series of curtains in a circle around the room. They replaced their beds with just a mountain of pillows. The room fluctuates between neat and tidy and HOLY S#$% WHO SET OF A BOMB IN HERE?! The two are psychic, and that will usually affect their mood mildly or intensely. These two will usually be found awake, and roaming around at night.

Finally, we have Cassandra and Alonzo. The two have been a couple ever since they moved in and were made roommates. It often is cute how the two get along so well, but their lovey-dovey comments sometimes get annoying. The two share a king sized bed, and they have a laptop(Which the two will stay up to early hours laughing and reading fanfiction). They snuck a mini-fridge into the room, filled with ice cream and other sweets.

That abo-oh wait...I forgot about the attic. Up there resides the hidden paw himself: Macavity. He will barely EVER exit the place, and usually will be in the middle of the room, wrapped up in a blanket, and watching stuff on a stolen kindle. Other than him and a stash of food, there's nothing but boxes and other old items.

I believe that about wraps things up. I will be using this as a series of different plots, so stay tuned I guess(If all of this exposition and s#$% didn't bore you already). We hope to see you soon :3

* * *

 **So there's the gist of it. I hope this wasn't boring, and I hope it wasn't stupid. This took a few hours, I'm already feeling the lack of sleep X3 Anyways, hope you're ready and have a nice day :3**


	2. Atlas Arc--Chapter 1

It was night, and all of the Cats were asleep. This was a rare occasion, since at least one or two stayed up. Well, that is, all of the cats except Macavity, but nobody ever really counts him. Things were peaceful and quiet until a loud crash came from the living room. Something had smashed through the window. Right when the sound happened, Munku dashed out of his room and down the stairs. A few others followed.

Eventually, almost all of the cats were running to the living room. What they found was a truly confusing sight. A silver tom, knocked out on the floor. He was covered in scratches from either busting through the window or being thrown through it, and a few gashes. Munku stepped forward, kneeling down carefully. He poked the other's head.

"Hello? You alive?" he asked.

The unknown cat groaned and rolled over.

"He's waking up? He's waking up?" some of the kittens whispered over and over. The unknown cat slowly sat up, holding his head. Munku tilted his head at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked. The unknown cat looked at Munku with dead eyes.

The unknown cat attempted to stand and failed. Munku sighed.

"Calm down and answer my question," he said. Munku turned around and shooed everyone off, whispering to them to go back to their rooms. After a bit of resistance, the others all left, leaving Munku and the other cat. "So, come on. I know you can speak."

"I...don't know..." the unknown cat responded. His voice was quiet, but somewhat deep. Standing up straight, the cat was taller than Munku, but not as tall as Plato or Macavity. Munku looked at him, sighing.

"You know breaking and entering is a crime, right?" he said. The unknown cat slowly nodded. MunkMunku sighed. "What's your name?"

"Um...Atlas..." The unknown cat smiled, his teeth abnormally sharp. Some life returned to his eyes. "Forgive me, but I was thrown in here..." Munku looked at him confused.

"By who?" he asked. Atlas shrugged.

"I have no idea..." he said, "Do you mind if...I camp out here for the time being?" Munku crossed his arms.

"I do not know if I should trust you. You have no proof to your claims," he responded. Atlas sighed.

"Would someone bleeding out lie to you?" he asked. Munku sighed.

"Fine, you can say. However, if I hear one complaint..." Atlas nodded before the silver tom could finish. Hedashed around Munku.

"Thanks~ Where are the bandages and such?" he asked. Munku huffed and pointed him in the right direction.

"I have a feeling this may end up badly," Munku murmured. He then dashed back up the stairs to his room.

##########

The next morning came, and all the cats were approaching Atlas, asking him questions and such. The new cat was sitting on the couch, his arms, legs, and body are covered in bandages. To Munku's dismay, Atlas was drinking his coffee. To the cats, he seemed friendly, however he somewhat avoided the younger kits. Munku approached Atlas after lunch.

"So. How are your wounds?" he asked. Atlas smiled.

"Just fine. If I hadn't been dropped here, I probably would have died. I thank you for that," he responded. Munku nodded.

"Alright." He turned and started walking away. The other tilted their head.

"Well, that was short." Atlas smiled, then snapped his fingers at Munku. A chain appeared around his leg. The silver tom looked down and freaked out.

"WHAT, WHERE, WHEN, HOW, WHY?!" he yelled. Atlas laughed and walked up behind him.

"Calm down." He snapped his fingers and the chain disappeared. "It was just an illusion. You could tell by he fact it was slightly translucent." Munku just looked at him confused.

"Wait, you can use magic?" His face turned to a slight glare. Atlas sighed, continuing to smile.

"I'm an illusionist. The strength of the illusion is effected by how strong my emotions are." He spun in a circle. "But don't worry. It can't really inflict physical harm." Munku sighed.

"It's things like that which make me worry more about people...we already have two cats with magic, now a third? That is...if Deuteronomy accepts you into our tribe..." he mused. Atlas leaned down to Munku's level.

"Oh, so you're a group. That's cute~" He laughed, "Kay, Deuteronomy's the big old guy right. I'll go talk to him~" he began to walk off, Munku looking surprised.

"Oi, wait...ugh..." He tried to call after Atlas, but the other was already gone. He sighed, "Oh my..." Munku walked off to the office to run some numbers. Atlas began looking around until he came across Deuteronomy's room. He knocked.

"Come in," he heard a voice say. He opened he door slowly.

"Um...am I intruding? I can come back later," Atlas said. Deuteronomy looked over.

"Oh, you're the one from last night. No, you aren't intruding on anything." He gave Atlas a smile. The other smiled back.

"So, I guess you may be able to guess why I'm here," Deuteronomy said as Atlas walked in, closing the door behind him."You want to join the tribe? Am I correct?" he asked. Atlas nodded.

"Yes. I can understand if there's a lack of room and such, I just feel I would be better off in a group..." he said. Deuteronomy thought a bit.

"Maybe we should wait a bit, so I can make an educated decision. You're free to stay here for a week or two though." He gave a smile. Atlas smiled and nodded.

"I understand. Thanks!" He waved and walked out of the room. He then began to climb the spiral stairs. He guessed he was going to have to bunk with someone. He came across Munkustrap's room.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He sneakily opened the door and entered the room. Very tidy, that's for sure. It smelled of scented candle. Atlas smiled and rolled under the bed. He then curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

 **So yeah. I'm kind of splitting this up like a Manga and having different Arcs for different characters. This first one stars my cats OC. I hope you like him. Have a nice day :3**


	3. Atlas Arc--Chapter 2

Munku rolled over in his bed. He groaned, starting to wake up.

"Good morning~" Atlas was laying right next to him. Munku's eyes widened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He sat up in an instant. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" he yelled. Atlas put his hands behind his head, crossing his legs.

"I had nowhere to sleep, so I came in here," he responded, "I just assumed you wouldn't mind."

Munku glared. "I DO mind! At lease ASK before you're going to sleep in someone's room!" he yelled. Atlas got off of his bed.

"I just slept under your bed. I was out for the entire rest of the day after I visited Deuteronomy. I only got up with you a few minutes ago." He sighed. Munku shook his head.

"Even so. Make sure to ask. This is the ONLY time I will give you leeway." The silver tom quickly got up and exited the room. Atlas sighed, sliding off the bed.

"Guess I better find a new place to bunk." The bandaged tom walked out into the hall, and saw the entrance to the Attic. He smiles. "Jackpot." After a bit of swinging around and stuff, he got up in there. What he found was three cats, sitting together, talking quietly.

"So, where are we going?" one whispered.

"The shops down the road from here. Don't stop until you've hit them all," another answered. The other two nodded. Atlas chimed in.

"Soooooooooooo, is this a bad time?" he asked. The three snapped their heads in his direction.

##########

"So, wait? Repeat why you're out here in the middle of the hallway?" Munku said, confused. Atlas cleared his throat.

"Basically I thought the attic would be empty, since, ya know, it's an attic. They usually just have boxes full of trash. When I get up there I see some guys whispering to each other. When I speak up, they literally knock me out in a few seconds." He scratched the back of his head, laughing. "I think one of them knows Hypnosis." Munku sighed, applying the center of his hand to his forehead in the eloquent gesture of a facepalm.

"Macavity..." he murmured. Atlas' ears twitched.

"Ey, I'm not done. Basically, I wake up with them looming over me. I guess they were gonna torture me or something. I literally had to put the shorter guy in a headlock before they would let me go." He laughed again. Munku tilted his head, his look becoming more confused.

"You...were able to headlock one of them," he said, in disbelief.

"Yeah. He was a kinda lean cat too. I was surprised too." Atlas giggled. Munku sighed and shook his head.

"You're probably talking about Mungojerrie...He doesn't always make the best choices." He cringed at remembering the time when the tom exploded a toaster. Atlas got up, dusting himself off.

"Kay, I'll see ya around~" He walked past Munku, patting him on the back as the silver tom tried to wrap his head around what he was just told.

##########

"Hey, new cat. You're working for Macavity right?" Plato had approached Atlas at random. Atlas nodded.

"Yup. Plato, was it? I'm Atlas, it's a pleasure~" He said, smiling. Plato gave a slightly confused look.

"Ye-wait, how do you know my name?" He asked. Atlas sighed.

"Um...Oh yes! I heard that white cat, Victoria, I think, moan it through your bedroom door as I was passing by," he said. Plato fell backward, making a sound as if his soul was sucked out. Atlas tilted his head. "Um...you ok?" He shook the other.

"Wwhhhhyyyyyyyyy..." Plato breathed. Atlas sighed.

"Calm down, it's obvious you love each other." He patted the other, then walked back to the third floor. Plato whimpered.

"That doesn't make me feel better..." he murmured. Atlas walked back up the stairs to the Attic. He poked his head in, tilting his head.

"So, is this all you do?" he asked. Macavity sighed, not looking up at the other.

"No. Why do you keep bothering me?" he asked. Japanese could be heard coming from the kindle slightly. Atlas smiled, jumping up into the attic and closing the door behind him.

"First off, I need a place to stay and you have tons of space here. Second, I like you as a person. There's also the fact I work for you, soooooooooo." He giggled some, sitting down a few feet away from Macavity. The ginger sighed.

"I'm your boss, and you're my agent. Our relationship should, and will, stay like that. Got it?" His voice was cold. Atlas nodded.

"Well, duh." he answered. Macavity sighed and shooed him. The other sighed and jumped out, closing the trap door behind him. Macavity sighed.

"Hm...perhaps it is wrong to deceive the kid...oh well."

###########

Atlas had been working for Macavity for a while. He was good at making getaways, thanks to his magic. Even though he followed orders, he still got extra things. He gave these extras to random cats, as a pseudo offering of friendship. To him, it's easier to give something rather than engage in multiple conversations. With his random gifts, to a different cat each time, the Jellicles are split when it comes to him. Some say he's chill, while others say he's plotting a big murder scheme.

Munku was on the 'plotting scheme' side. He disliked how Atlas was so cheery all the time. The silver tom approached him once he discovered the other drinking more of his coffee.

"Atlas, what are you hiding?" he said, bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Atlas asked, sipping the coffee. Munku sighed.

"Are you plotting to kill us all?" he said. Right when he said those words, Atlas sprayed all of the coffee that was in his mouth onto Munku.

"What?! Why would I do that?!" he half-yelled. Munku wiped some of the coffee off of his face, sighing.

"You're so cheery, it's almost fake."

"What's wrong with being happy? Happiness is healthy." He smirked. "Are you jealous because you can't feel happiness?"

"What, no-"

"Munku just can't have the others having fun while he's drowned in all of this work! That's simply preposterous!" Atlas teased. Munku huffed.

"Please stop," he said, dryly. Atlas set the coffee aside and put his hands on Munku's shoulders.

"Ya know what, we're going to go have some fun. Just us two, out on the town." He said. Munku shook his head viciously.

"NO! I have too much wor-" He was cut off by Atlas putting a finger over his lips.

"Hush, it'll be worth it. C'mon." He took Munku by the wrist and began dragging him off, the silver tom doing the adult equivalent of kicking and screaming.

* * *

 **The Platoria thing was kinda weird, but eh. I hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day :3**


	4. Atlas Arc--Chapter 3

"So, why am I being dragged out here again?" Munku sighed. Atlas laughed.

"Calm down, you idiot. We're just going to have some fun." He smiled. "And I know the best place~" Munku rolled his eyes as Atlas led him to a large building, with a neon sign reading: 'Arcade.' "Here! There's tons of things here, and no one will question why we look feline because most people here are passed out drunk!" He laughed. Munku facepalmed.

"What is with you...?" he asked. Atlas shrugged and dragged him into the arcade. The room had no lights, but was still lit up by the neon lights glowing and flashing off the many machines. Noises bounced around the room in that nostalgic, arcadey sound. Atlas looked around and then dashed over to a large machine. 'Dance-Dance Revolution.' "Oh my god! Munku, play this with me!" he beckoned. The silver tom shook his head.

"I'd rather not embarrass myself, thanks," he said, bluntly.

"Oh, come on! I know you all do ballet!" he beckoned, more bombastically. After a few more minutes of beckoning, he ended up dragging Munku onto the dance pad things. Atlas kneeled down, did some technical stuff with the DDR machine, and then pressed the start button, the screen showing 2 credits. He stood back up, dusting himself off. "Don't need coins when you can easily hack the thing. I learned that from Rumpleteazer." He clicked around on the menu, and chose the hardest difficulty.

"Are you sure we'll handle this fine on that level?" Munku asked. Atlas shrugged.

"Only one way to find out!" He slammed his finger down on the start button, and stepped back. The game started, and the two stamped their feet down on the colored arrows. After a few minutes of doing the song, Atlas was too tired to keep going. Munku however, was zoned in, and doing perfect. The silver tom had a permanent glare directed at his side of the screen. Atlas stepped off, smiling. "You certainly are something," he said. Munku didn't answer. The other walked over, waving his hand in front of the Silver tom's face. Munku didn't move. After the game ended, Munku stepped off and sighed.

"I could have done better. That was average for me..." he said. Atlas laughed hysterically.

"Munku, you got a perfect score" Atlas laughed. Munku's ears perked up, and he looked back.

"Oh...guess I did. That was easy..." he said. The other sighed.

"If that's easy, then I'm done for," he said. The two walked around the arcade, playing games. Munku won everything with ease. The two then came across a karaoke machine.

"Oh, holdup!" Atlas jumped forward, hacking it, and beginning to sing 'Fly Me To the Moon.' The way he sang made it seem he had sung the song many times before. Munku sighed and sat down, looking away. He was having trouble figuring Atlas out. Was he hiding something, or was he just really happy-go-lucky? He shook his head, standing. The tom had work to do, so he best be on his way. He began to leave. The outside was somewhat wet, and kind of muggy. Halfway through the parking lot, something stopped him. He attempted to step forward, but couldn't. The silver tom, looked down. A metal chain was wrapped around his ankle. It was digging into his skin, causing him to bleed. He winced. Where did it come from?!

He then heard something behind him. Munku looked back. Atlas was standing there, hand outstretched toward him. He was mostly covered by shadow, accept for his glowing red eyes. The silver tom put on a worried face.

"At...las...? Are you...ok there...?" he said, slowly. The red eyes went out, and the chain disappeared. The silver tom looked down at his leg. No wounds at all. This was too confusing... He had barely figured it out, when Atlas tackled him with a hug.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" he yelled. "It's just, I was coming to find you, and I got in an argument with someone, and I was really triggered an-"

"Hold it! You said you can't inflict physical pain," Munku said dryly. "But now I know that was a lie. Explain. Now." Atlas sighed, and backed off.

"Um...so...basically, my illusions are somewhat like ghosts. Somewhat transparent, and can't really touch or be touched. However...whenever I feel very intense moments...such as now with anger...I can inflict physical pain, but...the wounds go away once the illusion ends. The pain lingers however." Atlas sighed and looked down. "I'm...sorry...I just wanted...for us to have a friendship...unaffected by my magical abilities..." Munku shook his head.

"I've heard enough. Never speak to me again," he said. Atlas looked up surprised.

"Wait, wha-"

"I said ENOUGH." Munku turned and began walking back. Atlas watched as the other walked away, dropping to the ground. He buried his face in his hands, beginning to cry.

##########

A car rolled up the drive-through of a fast food joint. They got their food, and then rolled away.

"There's your food? Happy?" the guy driving said. Atlas came out of the shadows from behind the front seat. A knife flashed.

"Yup~" The cat grabbed the food and jumped out of the window. After a while of walking, Atlas returned to the Jellicle House. He slipped inside, walking up the spiral staircase. He then came to the attic, pulling down the ladder, and walking up. He could hear talking.

"Macavity, come on! You said you'd save some foodstuffs for us!" Rumpleteazer shook the ginger. Macavity sighed, not responding. Mungojerrie butted in.

"Give us the goods, man! You barely ever do any of the work anymore, you just shove it all to us. We deserve some kind of reward!" he said.

"Um..." Macavity breathed in, then out, "I...ate it all..." Silence. Then Mungojerrie nearly tackled the other, only being stopped by Rumpleteazer.

"GET OVER HERE YOU GLUTTONOUS LITTLE-" Jerrie yelled. Rumpleteazer huffed, trying to hold back her partner.

"Jerrie, calm down!" she yelled. Atlas hopped in, holding up the food he had got.

"Ey, so...I have some extras here if you want them." He shook the bag. The other two looked over, and then jumped at him. They hugged his leg.

"THANK THE EVERLASTING CAT!" they yelled. Macavity watched from a distance as Atlas tried to get out of their grip.

"Hold up, hold up! Let go!" he laughed. The two let go, and Atlas handed them the food. They smiled and dug into the food, literally. Macavity looked at Atlas.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Just around. I had to threaten the last guy with death in order for him to buy that food for me." He tossed a knife to Macavity, the ginger catching it, "That I borrowed." The ginger tom sighed.

"Fine. You can go now." He tossed the knife to the side. Atlas sighed and exited the room. Mungojerrie looked at Macavity.

"How come you send him away constantly?" he asked. The ginger shook his head.

"You'll find out soon enough..."

###########

Macavity, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and Atlas were out in the darkness of the city. It was the middle of the night. Macavity stopped them in front of a tall building.

"Alright. Here's the plan. Jerrie and Ru will go to the top of that building over there. Atlas and I will go to this one. You may need to fight some night guards, so be prepared," he said. The other three nodded, and the dynamic duo went off. Macavity then led Atlas inside. The two walked up the flights of stairs with oddly no problems. They reached the top after Macavity lock-picked the door. Atlas stepped up to the edge, letting his hair flow in the wind.

"So...why are we up he-" He was cut off by...Macavity shoving him over the edge. Atlas' eyes widened, but he fell silently. A thud was heard when he hit the ground. The ginger huffed.

"Done, and done. We'll never see him again. Munku won't even get mad at me." He walked off, going off on the heist he originally was going to do.

Little did he know, Atlas had survived. The tom stood up slowly, staggering some. He clentched his fist.

"First Munkustrap...now Macavity..." He gritted his teeth. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS!" He looked up, tear tracks going down his face. His eyes glowed red.

* * *

 **So, Atlas' abilities are kinda cliché now with how they're tied to emotion. Oh well, I like it like that. Fite me irl(jk, I love you all platonically plz no fite). I hope you like this chapter, and it wasn't too weird, bad, etc. I hope you have a nice day :3**


	5. Atlas Arc--Finale

"This is too easy," Atlas laughed. He watched as humans were attempting to run at him, but failing at stepping into an illusion conjured by the tom. "You're so weak. This was a waste of time." He turned and started to walk away, leaving the humans chained to the ground.

##########

"Munku, did you hear?" Demeter asked. Munku looked at her, smiling slightly.

"About what?" He asked.

"Uptown, there's someone fighting a few people. They got destroyed..." she said, her face turning grim. Munku raised his eyebrows, his smile fading.

"Are they...dead...?" he said slowly. Demeter shook her head.

"Luckily no, but...they're chained to the ground..." she said. Munku's eyes widened. The chains motif...Atlas. He knew that cat was evil.

"I'm...going to go check it out. I'll be right back," he said. He ran up to the attic, ignoring the objections being yelled at him by Demeter. He climbed up the ladder. "Macavity. Get up, we're leaving," he said. The ginger looked up.

"What did I do now?" he asked.

"Atlas. Come on. NOW!" He grabbed Macavity by the wrist and dragged him away, the other complaining about his vague answer. The two dashed out of the house, running in the direction Atlas was. Deuteronomy watched, along with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

"Hm...I wonder..." Deut sighed. Mistoff walked up from behind, leaning against Deuteronomy.

"Perhaps...you could bring him to his senses?" The black tom suggested. Deuteronomy sighed.

"Possibly...but, if all of this is drummed up by hatred...The two might be making a big gamble by going to find him..."

##########

"I feel like a goddamn celebrity," Atlas laughed, "All these idiot humans attempting to jump at me, guns blazing. It's silly." He walked down the sidewalk, the streets being empty. They truly thought he could kill them, which he couldn't. The tom came to a bridge, devoid of cars. He sighed, "How boring..."

"ATLAS!"

"Huh?" The tom looked over. Munku, with Macavity behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the silver tom yelled. Atlas shook his head.

"Don't talk to-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE DESTRUCTION YOU'RE CAUSING!" Munku interrupted, glaring.

"Shut up," Atlas replied, looking down.

"THIS IS COMPLETELY FOOLISH!" Munku yelled. He wouldn't listen to Atlas...until the tom put a gun to his and Macavity's head.

"I said Shut. Up." Atlas opened his hands, the guns puffing away. "If you want to know why I'm doing this, it's because of you two." Munku and Macavity tilted their heads. Atlas huffed, "Must I explain?"

"No, I think we know," Macavity answered. Atlas glares.

"Yes." he steps back, "And now that you're here..." He pops a smile. Munku steps forward.

"What?" He said, coldly. Atlas scoffed, looking out at the river off of the bridge.

"I can finally pay you two back." he snapped his fingers, a flash of light filling the small area. Macavity and Munku covered their eyes, only opening them when the light stopped. Munku removed his arm, to see Demeter in front of him. She was covered in wounds.

"Munku...why...why weren't you there to...protect me...?" she said. Munku stepped forward, his eyes widening.

"Wha-what happened?!" he yelled. She shook her head.

"Never...speak to me again..." She said. Munku backed off some.

"Wait, wha-" He didn't get to finish when she turned around and ran away, disappearing. He dropped to the ground, his jaw dropping. Macavity was suffering slightly worse. Atlas had shoved the ginger off the bridge, however making sure that Macavity wouldn't get seriously hurt. Atlas walked over to Munku, kneeling down next to him.

"See how it feels? Horrid, isn't it?" he said. Munku looked at Atlas, which turned to a glare.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Once Atlas said that, he was immediately set off. The fact it was also an Illusion made him even more angry. Atlas dodged easily.

"Right," he said at that moment, Macavity had climbed back up to the top of the bridge. The Illusions have worn off. The two ran at Atlas.

"ENOUGH, THE THREE OF YOU!" The three looked back, stopping in their tracks. Deuteronomy, with Mistoffelees and the burglar duo. Munku huffed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Deuteronomy slowly walked up, Munku attempting to hold him back, "Don't go near that one, he's extr-"

"Munkustrap, hush," he said. The silver tom raised his eyebrows and stepped back. Macavity huffed and walked off, standing next to Jerrie and Ru. Mistoff kept a close distance between him and Deuteronomy.

"What do you want?" Atlas asked. Deuteronomy sighed.

"What is troubling you?" he asked, "I can help you, if you wish it." Atlas shook his head.

"Having a leader with a lack of tabs on his subjects is kind of sad, isn't it?" the tom said. Deut nodded.

"I can understand that, and I ask them to tell me about situations like this so I can take proper action," he responded. Atlas shook his head.

"All I wanted was to be friends with your subjects, and join you. However, all I'm met with is cruelty and betrayal."

"Oi, we aren't sub-" Munku started, being cut off by Mistoff glaring at him. Deuteronomy sighed.

"But, Atlas. I've already allowed you with us," he said. Atlas' eyes widened.

"Wha-what? But...no one said anything...a-and..." The tom was just really confused. Deut smiled.

"I said to you that you could stay a week or two. You've lived in the house for four weeks now," he said. Atlas held his head, confused.

"This...makes no sense...it was that...easy...but...that doesn't explain why..." He staggered slightly. Mistoff huffed.

"Try not to question it. There's a large process that's pretty confusing if you aren't someone like Munku," the black tom said. Clearly, that wasn't the answer Atlas was looking for.

"This destruction isn't required...you could have just come to me," Deuteronomy said. Atlas' eyes stopped glowing red, and the destruction he had left in his wake completely reset. All the illusions disappeared. Munku and Macavity's wounds disappeared, along with all the humans'. Atlas dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I...I..." Atlas was at a loss for words. Munku walked over finally.

"How exactly did you four get here?" Munku asked. Mistoff looked at him, boredly.

"I apperated us here," Misto responded, "It's a bit difficult with four people, but it worked out." They all looked at Atlas. Deuteronomy sighed.

"Mistoff, take him back," he said. The black tom nodded, grabbing Atlas by the wrist and poofed away. Macavity and his agents began walking back. They assumed they weren't needed. Munku sighed and looked off of the edge of the bridge. Deuteronomy slowly walked up next to him.

"So...what do you see in him?" Munku asked. Deuteronomy sighed.

"To be honest, I see somewhat of you. Wanting things to go the right way. Hating people who are cruel," he said. Munku sighed, laughing slightly.

"Never thought you'd say that." He put his hands on his hips, "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"I doubt he would turn against us, with how much he despises betrayal. He tries to seem happy though. I believe that's why you always think he's lying," Deuteronomy responded. Mistoff appeared behind the two.

"Oi, you two. You done?" Mistoff asked. Munku looked back.

"Yeah..." The silver tom stepped forward, taking Mistoff's hand. He held his open hand out to Deuteronomy, "Come on. Let's head back." Deuteronomy smiled and took the two's hands, the three disappearing into thin air.

* * *

 **There's the end. I hope I ended this off good. I also hope Atlas was a good character, and yes he will reappear. I'm going to take breaks between arcs in The Jellicle House, so I'm going to work on another short story and get these chapters edited XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :3**


	6. Munku Arc--Chapter 1

**This is unedited, so there will be grammatical errors.**

* * *

"Soooo, you're leaving?" Atlas tilted his head at Munku.

"Yes. Some family that lives far from here is very ill. I'm going to visit them." He said. Atlas huffed.

"But, what are we gonna do when you're gone?" The enigma tom asked. Munku crossed his arms.

"I'm going to teach you all how to do the house work that I-No, that FOR SOME REASON I have to do myself."

"B-But-"

"YOU'LL LEARN IT ALL TODAY!" He yelled.

##########

Tugger, Misto, Atlas, Alonzo, Plato, and Victoria(arms wrapped around Plato's arm) all slowly looked over a large poster board. Munku had posted it after writing a bunch of chores on it, assigning each cat to a task.

T _rash-Tugger  
Laundry-Alonzo  
Vacuuming/mopping-Misto/Atlas(Once he gets back)  
Running Errands-Atlas  
Weeding-Plato  
Cleaning and Dusting-Victoria/Tugger(once finished)_

"So, let's begin." Munku stepped forward, standing next to the poster board, "This is the list of chores each of you will do while I'm away. Make sure to learn these tasks by the end of the day. Any questions?" Everyone raised their paws, "I guess not, huh." The cats looked at munku in shock.

"Any comments, then?" the silver tom asked. Everyone raised their paw once again, higher this time, "Seems not..." The cats looked even more upset.

"Hold on, I have a comment ok?!" Atlas yelled. Munku looked at him.

"Huh? What is it?" He sighed.

"W-well, these chores are for actual Jellicles right? I'm still confused about weather I am one or not, sooo..."

"What? Atlas you aren't a Jellicle? Then pack up your things and leave." Munku said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Atlas looked back at him, annoyed.

"Oi, I don't understand why I have to do anything. I'm a good tom." Misto huffed.

"If you're a good tom, why are you complaining?" Munku sighed. Misto huffed, curling up in a ball.

"Munku, I have more important work to attend to than taking out the trash." Tugger said.

"Yes?" Munku asked.

"You'll hear me out? You see, when you go away the Jellicle House will lose it's symbol. A Jellicle House without a symbol is no longer a Jellicle House." Tugger walked up to the board, taking out a marker from his mane and writing over what Munku had written, "SYMBOL! I will be the beautiful tom who symbolizes this mansion!"

"Tugger, you will take care of the garbage, please." Munku put a trash bag into his arms.

"WHY?!" Tugger yelled.

"Ooooh, if Tugger is Symbol then I will be leader then~" Alonzo cooed. Munku glared.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T JUST DECIDE THAT!" Munku shouted.

"Hey, if you're going to be leader then I'm the great leader." Plato sneered.

"Well, then I'm supreme leader." Alonzo said.

"Then I'm our OVERALL leader~" Plato laughed.

"Then I'm our TRUE leader!" Alonzo shouted.

"STOP TRYING TO OUTDO EACH OTHER!" Munku screamed. Atlas took the marker from Tugger, and began writing things down. Munku huffed and started walking off, but stopping when realizing that he probably shouldn't leave anyone(especially Tugger) alone with a poster board. Atlas backed away from the poster board, dropping the marker.

"Welp, I think that's all good~" All of the cats began walking away. Munku slammed his foot down.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" He shouted, pointing at the edited poster board, "WHAT ARE ALL THESE...THESE NON-HELPFUL TASKS!"

 _Games-Alonzo  
Magic-Misto  
Kinky Shit-Plato/Victoria  
Music-Atlas  
Being Sexy-Tugger_

"THIS IS COMPLETELY WRONG! I TOLD YOU ALL THAT YOU WILL BE DOING HOUSEWORK, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Munku yelled. Misto stepped forward some.

"But Munk-"

"FINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

##########

Munku was up in his room, on his bed. He sighed, rolling onto his side, "I know it's near impossible to get those idiots to work, but..." He rolled over, pulling out a brochure. It showed a tropical location, labeled 'Hawaii.' He smiled as he looked at the cover, "I just can't wait to go to this. Augh, relatives are the best!" He hugged the brochure.

"What's so good about relatives?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Munku jumped up, launching the Brochure into the air. Once he saw it, he jumped at the brochure only to fall off of his bed and to the feet of the cat that had burst through the door.

"What's all the fuss about?" Munku looked up to find Atlas at his door, grabbing the brochure out of the air. He looked at it, his face lighting up, "W-Why do you have this brochure to Hawaii?!" he asked. Munku jumped up, covering Atlas' mouth.

"Shhhh! My aunt's kinda sick, and they have a beach house in Hawaii. They offered to allow me to stay there for awhile. See I wasn't lying!" he whispered. Atlas removed Munku's hand from his mouth.

"HEY GUYS, MUNKU'S-"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Munku covered Atlas mouth again. The silver tom then backed off, crossing his arms, "Ugh, you see I just wanted to get a little vacation...I'm always doing work, and this a pretty rare opportunity...but with the way things are, I may not be able to go..." He sighed. At that moment, they hear a cry of frustration from downstairs. The two looked at each other, and hurried to where the yell came from.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two looked to see Alonzo, banging a fist against the washing machine, "Why won't you work! I'm doing everything that Munku said! Power on! Insert clothes, open parenthesis: make sure to empty out all of the pockets, close parenthesis! Select normal cycle, put in detergent, and fabric softener...and lastly..." He pressed the start button, "hit the start button..." Nothing happened.  
Alonzo's eyebrow twitched. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a flamethrower, "I'M GOING TO BURN THIS ENTIRE PLACE TO THR GROUND!"

"WOAH, AL CALM DOWN!" Atlas jumped at him, holding the other back. Munku dropped to his hands and knees.

"It's impossible...truly impossible..."

##########

Atlas patted Munku's shoulder, "Come on." He led the other from the laundry room, Alonzo looking at the washing machine.

"The lid, huh..." The patch tom murmured. The two then looked out a window. Plato was out there, on the ground and covered in sweat. It was pretty hot out, but Munku didn't take that into account when everyone tried to bail out by having Atlas re-write the entire poster board.

"See, everyone's making an effort..." Atlas said, trying to reassure Munku.

"Yeah..." Munku murmured. Atlas put his hand on his friend's shoulder, leading them away from the window. Meanwhile, Tugger was slowly walking down the hall, in deep thought.

"Hm...I still can't find a good place to serve as this house's symbol..." He sighs, walking outside to a wall. he stood up, posing. "Hm...nope." He hopped down. He moved to the living room, and hung by his legs from the chandelier, posing again.

"Hm...still no..." Tugger huffed, hopping down and sighing. He began walking up the spiral staircase, "At this rate, I'll lose weight walking around this place."

##########

Victoria was slowly cleaning the windows, doing the best job she could. She had to prove to Munku that Misto wasn't the best cat in their group of misfits. As she cleaned, Alonzo ran past her, arms filled with clothes from the wash. She spun in multiple circles, dropping everything.

"Ugh, dammit Alonzo!" She looked down at the spilled liquid window cleaner(because that's literally the best they had). She huffed, picking the bucket of window cleaner up, "Misto will get this for me..." She huffed, but she can just point at Alonzo if she's yelled at. She IS the only girl working. Fricking Bomba and Dem up in their room just doing whatever they're doing...Munku must fancy them enough to not have them work. As she walked down the hall, she passed Misto who was mopping the floor somewhat sloppily.

"Hey, Misto. Alonzo caused me to drop some stuff over there. Have fun mopping it up." She said as she passed. It took Misto a moment to process that.

"Wait...Aw, COME ON!" He shouted. Victoria sighed.

"Blame Alonzo." She said bluntly as she began to walk up the spiral staircase. Misto huffed, and got back to work.

##########

Munku sighed, grabbing his bag. He had to go out and buy some things, and he knew for a fact that if he sent Atlas, he would come back with the completely wrong item. The Silver tom sighed, opening the door. At that moment, Alonzo was standing there, looking directly at him.

"Um...Al? You ok there?" Munku asked. Alonzo just kept staring. The Silver Tom tilted his head, "Hello?" He waved his hand in front of Al's face.

"I...I need to speak to you." Al grunted.

"Well, it can wait until I get back." Munku said, attempting to walk around. Al grabbed his wrist.

"No, it's important!" he shouted. Munku looked at him confused. He then looked around, and found pink liquid on the ground.

"What's that?" He pointed. Al stiffened up.

"T-that's my problem. *Cough* I had too many slushies from the convenience store." Al 'gaged.' Munku huffed.

"Alright, come on you idiot..." he grabbed Al by the shoulder and started walking him inside. Then there was a loud thud behind the two.  
Munku turned around to find Plato, Vic, Misto, Tugger, and Atlas. They were covered in the pink liquid. Once the group saw him, they all jumped up.

"Ugh, too many...pink frosted sprinkled donuts*gag*" Atlas said, fake-coughing. The others all said something similar to Atlas. Munku looked up at the roof. It was covered in pink paint. He sighed, walking around the group. He slammed his foot down once he reached the gate.

"I want that paint on the roof cleaned off by the time I get back. Get the picture?" He opened the gate and walked off. Silence...then the group of cats scrambled up the wall and to the roof to try and clean everything off.

"C'MON ALONZO, GET UP HERE!" Atlas called.

"EY, I WASN'T LYING ABOUT THE SLUSHIES!" Al called back.

##########

Munku got back an hour later. When he looked up at the roof, it was completely clean. That's a hopeful sign... Once he walked in, however, it was a completely different story. Misto and Victoria were on the floor of the living, asleep. A mop was snapped in half, and cleaning stuff was all over the floor. The furniture was scattered and knocked over.

He then walked to the dining room. The Chandelier was broke off of the ceiling, and strewn across the table. Whom else was strewn across the table but Tugger, knocked out and strewn across the chandelier, which was strewn across the table. Strewnception? Nah. Munku moved on to the laundry room. Everything was burnt to a crisp, and Al was head first into the washing machine.

Next was the kitchen. Atlas was sitting there, a pot over his head. The entire room was flooded, the sink overflowing. Munku crossed his arms, breathing in heavily, "ALRIGHT! I'VE DECIDED!"

##########

"So, you're leaving now huh?" Atlas sighed. Munku walked to the door, bags rolling behind him.

"Yes. I hired some people to come in every few days to clean up the house." He sighed.

"If you could've done that, why did you try to teach us to clean the house." Atlas asked.

"So I could save money, obviously." Munku said, "By the way, where are Tugger and Misto. The two usually are out here messing around at this time." The silver tom looked around. Atlas shrugged.

"No idea." The enigma tom huffed. Munku sighed, waving good-bye. He then maneuvered out the door with his bag. After a few minutes, Atlas broke out into laughter, walking off.

* * *

 **Sooooooo, this was crazy. There were so many time jumps. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day :3**


	7. Munku Arc--Chapter 2

**This is unedited, so there will be grammatical stuff done wrong.**

* * *

After a pretty long plane ride, Munku had arrived in Hawaii. He got his rented car, and drove off to the vacation home. Once he arrived and got inside, he dropped his bags on his bed. They were...oddly heavy. He began unzipping the first, when something popped out.

"GAH!" he jumped back.

"Jeez, can't someone poke some air-holes in there!" it was Tugger.

"Tugger, how in the f**k did you get here?!" Munku yelled. Tugger shrugged.

"How do you think?"

"How did you even fit in my bag?!" Munku asked, glaring.

"No idea~" Tugger climbed out, straightening the fur on his mane, "Oh yeah, and Misto's here too." he unzipped the other bag and Misto popped out, coughing.

"Never...again..." The black tom wheezed, toppling to the floor.

"Oh, quit overreacting." Tugger laughed.

"Why did you come with me?!" Munku asked. Misto sighed.

"It was Tugger's idea. Atlas told us you were leaving, and Tugger wanted a piece of that, and then forced me to come and the rest is history." The tux stood, stretching.

"So..." Munku stood, sighing, "I'm calling Atlas." He said. The silver tom picked up his phone, and dialed the home phone.

"Jellicle House, Atlas speaking~~~" Came the voice. Munku huffed.

"Atlas cut the crap, why did you tell Tugger and Misto I was on vacation?" He sighed.

"Oh come on, it's not like they were going to follow you...oh wait." Atlas snickered, "Well, it's fine. Looking at the brochure, the house seems to be able to fit 5 people, so you'll be fine. Just shove them into their own bedroom."

"Ugh, why did you do this to me? And is that piano in the background? We don't have one." Munku huffed.

"Oh, literally the hour after you left Macavity stole a piano. It's kind of annoying. This is about the 20th time he's played Fantaisie Impromptu." Atlas huffed, "Oh, frick I think he heard me, gottagobye!" Atlas hung up. Munku sighed and put his phone down, flinging it onto his bed. He looked at the star crossed lovers.

"Ok, you two. Go find a room, alright?" Munku said, bluntly. The two slowly left Munku's room. The silver tom sighed and slumped down onto his bed, curling up into a ball.

##########

The next morning came to Munku looking at his clock, and beginning to freak out thinking he was late. He threw around clothes, until he looked around and remembered he was in a vacation home. He sighed, putting his suit neatly away. The tom slumped on his stomach, sighing.

"I need to sleep in more..." He murmured.

"MORNING!" Tugger burst into the room. Munku fell back, wheezing.

"Tugger, please..." The silver tom sighed.

"C'mon, it's already 9:00, I made breakfast. And by make I mean made Misto cook something in the microwave." Tugger laughed, picking up Munk and dragging him into the living room. The main room, that doubled both as kitchen and living room, was mostly white. The furniture was white, the carpet was white, the cabinets were white. Everything was white, except for like the television or the table tops in the kitchen. With all this white, Misto stuck out tremendously. He was curled in a blanket burrito, watching stuff on a kindle; MACAVITY's kindle.

"You know Macavity's going to kill you when he finds out you took his kindle." Munku told the tux. Misto shrugged.

"Eh, he could do with some time without it." Misto said, bluntly. Munku sighed, looking away. Tugger then laughed nervously.

"E-Ey, Misto...put the kindle down, yeah?" Tugger asked.

"Why should I?" Misto asked.

"Because...w-well..." He sighed and pointed behind Misto, "Macavity." Misto's eyes widened some, as he slowly turned around. The ginger was indeed right behind him, glaring.

"HOLY SHIT!" Misto fell backward, the tablet flying into the air. Macavity grabbed it, sighing.

"If you take any of my stuff again, I will end you." The ginger huffed, "Also, Munku~ I'm not planning on going back to that crazy house any time soon, so I'll be staying with you three~" he declared. Munku glared.

"Nope, no, no thanks, not a chance, NO! I already have my paws full with these guys, I do NOT need a third!" Munku shouted.

"Hm, what sorry didn't catch that?" Mac was already at the fridge, having pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Ugghhhh, Tugger throw me in the ocean. It's only a few steps away..." Munku whimpered. The ocean, indeed, was only a few steps away. Next to the living room half, there was a wall made of windows. A door led to the outside, which was a beach. Tugger laughed.

"Ahah, no. besides, you'll get used to us. All three of us, yeah?~" He said in a sing song voice. Munku sighed.

"Whatever..." He walked over to the kitchen, and got some food.

##########

Munku was laying around in his room, attempting to rest some. He was almost asleep when he heard a shatter from the living room. He stood, walking out. A broken beer bottle was on the ground, and his three roommates were laughing. Alcohol lined the coffee table. They were VERY drunk. Tugger noticed Munk and smiled wide.

"Ey, munk *hic* get over 'ere man." the maine coon slurred.

"I'd rather not. We need ONE sober person in this house." Munku sighed. Macavity appeared behind him and shoved the tom forward.

"C'mon, be fun for once~" Mac said in a sing-song voice.

"I said no." munku huffed. Misto walked up, poking him in the chest.

"Peer pressure, peer pressure, peer pressure." The tux repeated. The other two laughed and joined in, all of them circling Munku. The silver tom slammed his foot down, shutting them up.

"I said no. Now please be more quiet so I can get some rest. It's like 11:00." Munku turned, walking back into his room as the others stared at him. The silver tom crawled into bed, curling into a ball. A few moments of silence...then they began to sing. Munku covered his ears as the three out in the living room sang(extremely loudly) the Story of Tonight. After they finally calmed down, Munku drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came to Munku walking in with the three knocked out on the couch. He smirked, walking over and digging into Tugger's mane. He pulled out a pink marker.

"Heheh...Payback." Munku murmured to himself. He then leaned forward, and began drawing on their faces. He made Misto the monopoly guy, he drew a feminine face on Tugger, and Macavity...he just wrote 'Weeaboo' on the side of his face. Munku returned the marker to Tugger's mane, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast.

Munk sat down with his breakfast, eating quietly. After a few minutes, all three of them fell off the couch. Misto was under the other two, so Munk guessed he had woken first, moved, and the three came crashing down. Mac huddled on the floor in a ball.

"Dammit Misto..." He murmured. The tux stood, staggering over to the kitchen, and resting his head on the counter.

"Not my fault..." He muttered in pain.

"It's all three of your faults for getting so drunk last night." Munk said, with a matter of fact tone, "Also, wash your faces off." Misto looked at him confused, then looked a convenient mirror.

"If I didn't have a hangover...you'd be on fire right now..." Misto muttered, sulking off to the bathroom. Tugger flipped over onto his back slowly.

"Munku...why didn't you stop us." He murmured.

"Quit trying to put the blame on me, you came here yourselves. Besides, you were past the point of no return." he smiled, and looks directly at you(Yeah you, you sexy beast). Tugger looked as well.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Munku snapped back into reality.

"Oh, uh nothing." he sighed, "You two go wash off the payback I wrote on your face." he shooed them. Tugger sighed, walking off, mac following not too far behind. Munku giggled to himself as they all tried to comprehend what he had done.

* * *

 **So, yes I made a 4th wall joke. Yes I probably wrote a hangover wrong. Yes I'm very pessimistic, have you read my previous Author Notes? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :3**


	8. Munku Arc--Chapter 3

**This is unedited. _ALSO, THE STORY OF TONIGHT(REPRISE) DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO LIN-MANUEL MIRANDA(THAT SEXY BEAST)_**

* * *

There was a soft knock at the door. Munk, Tugger, and Misto were eating lunch in the main room.

"I'll get it." Munk said, standing. He walked over and opened the door. Once he did, arms threw around him, hugging him tightly; Demeter.

"Ah, it's so good to see you!" She chimed, squeezing him. Mac was behind the two, looking away. Munku was dumbfounded.

"H-How did you get here?" he asked.

"Mac brought me here." She said, glaring behind her. Dem then looked back up at him, smiling, "Oh, whatever. I still wanted to come here to see you. Are you enjoying your holiday?" she chimed.

"U-Um...yeah." Munk responded. He motioned for her to follow him inside, which she did so. The three walked inside, Mac closing the door behind him. Tugger smirked, winking at Dem. She frowned, looking away. Misto huffed.

"Tugger. Chess." Misto motioned at the chessboard in front of them.

"I barely know how to play this, can we just go out?" Tugger huffed. Dem laughed, sitting next to the Tux.

"Oh, come on Tugger, it's not that difficult." Dem laughed, "Here, we'll teach you."

##########

"Ahah, checkmate!" Tugger cheered. Munku sighed.

"Yeah, this is your first win after, like, 10 matches." The silver tom huffed. Tugger glared.

"Oi, It's still a win." He murmured. Dem laughed,

"Yes, it is. Munk, you could do to lighten up. It IS a vacation." She said.

"Yes, and yet I'm surrounded by toms who can't let me go." Munku sighed. He walked off to his room. He fell on his stomach onto his bed, laying face down. A few minutes later, his door opened behind him.

"Munku?" He turned to see Dem standing in front of the door, closing said door behind her.

"Dem..." he sat up, sitting on the edge of his bed. He put his hands together, leaning forward, "I...just wanted-"

"Hush, I know..." She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "You wanted some time away."

"Yeah..." He looked away from her.

"Hey, I know!" Dem picked up her voice, Munk looking at her quickly, "Let's go walk outside! Just us two! I saw a park nearby when Mac stopped halfway here to get coffee!"

"U-Um, ok!" Munk said. All he was saying in his mind was Mac got Coffee? but he pushed it out of his mind. Dem took munk's hand, and led him out of the room. She led him through the main room and out the door, ignoring the quiet protest from Tugger. She smiled as she closed the door behind them.

"Alright, follow me!" She chimed. Dem seemingly led Munku aimlessly, until they were on a sidewalk in an open field. Dem slowed down, wrapping her arms around Munk's arm.

"Scenic." Munku commented.

"It's a plain field. However it's popular with, you guessed it, couples." She pointed at a couple having a picnic nearby.

"It might be weird for cats to be walking in an area near humans." Munku sighed. Dem snuggled closer.

"Aw, come on. We'll just escape before they actually care." She giggled. Munk smiled.

"Alright, if you say so." He replied. The two ended up walking around the path multiple times, no one noticing them. The sun was beginning to set, and the two decided to lay in the grass together. They reminded each other of childhood memories, and more recent memories along with. The two rolled around laughing about the time Tugger fell head first into a hole and got stuck.

"Ahah...Say, um...Dem...?" Munku rolled over to his friend.

"Yeah?" She rolled to him as well. The two faced each other.

"I, uh...so how are we going to do the Jellicle ball...? We're in a house..."

"Eh, just leave the mating dance, the rest is more or less just festivities."

"O-Oh...I-In that case, I-I uh..." He felt his ears go hot. He was blushing profusely. Dem gave a confused look.

"In what case?" She asked.

"U-Um...w-would you like to...be my...m-mate?" He gulped. She smiled, hugging him.

"Of course!" She shouted happily. Munku smiled widely.

"Ahaha! Thank you!" The two embraced, laughing. After a while after, with more reminiscing. Once the sun finally set, the two stood, and walked back to Munk's vacation home. The two walked in, the other three still in there.

"DAMMIT!" Tugger picked up the chess board and threw it, barely missing Munk's head. Chess pieces flew everywhere. Munku looked at him wide eyed. Macavity was sitting across from Tugger, looking at Munk with a bored expression.

"Tugger, you should have hit him in the head." He sighed. Misto laughed nervously.

"Welcome home, you two." Misto said, smiling. Dem laughed along.

"Aha, thanks Misto~" She said, "Ok, I'm off to bed! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said, and then walked off. Once they heard the open guest room door close, the two snapped their heads at Munk.

"What'd you two do?" Tugger asked, smirking.

"N-Nothing!" Munk replied, quickly.

"We know you did something." Mac said, bluntly.

"I said nothing!" Munk shouted.

"Spit it out." Misto said, crossing his arms.

"UGH!" Munku walked over, sitting down on the couch next to Mac, "Fine! I asked Dem to be my mate, and she said yes!" He said quickly. The three looked at him blankly, then smiled widely.

"You know what this calls for~" Tugger sneered.

"No." Munku said, firmly.

"It's gonna happen Munku." Mac added.

"No."

"It's inevitable." Misto grinned.

"Dammit..."

##########

 _"I MAY NOT LIVE TO SEE OUR GLORY!~"_ Tugger sang/yelled.

 _"I MAY NOT LIVE TO SEE OUT GLORY!~"_ Mac and Misto repeated.

 _"BUT I'VE SEEN WONDERS GREAT AND SMALL!"_ Tugger sang, wriggling his eyebrows.

 _"BUT I'VE SEEN WONDERS GREAT AND SMALL!"_ The other two chanted.

 _"BUT IF THE TOMCAT CAN GET MARRIED!"_ Tugger laughed, putting a hand on Munk's shoulder.

 _"IF MUNKUSTRAP CAN GET MARRIED!"_ The other two repeated, pulling at Munk's face.

 _"THERE'S HOPE FOR OUR ASS AFTER ALL!"_ Tugger laughed.

 _"Raise a glass to freedom!~"_ Misto cheered, raising a bottle of whiskey. The three then turned to Munku.

 _"Something you will NEVER SEE AGAIN!"_ they laughed.

 _"No matter what she tells you!"_ Mac laughed.

 _"Let's have another round tonight!"_ Misto repeated.

 _"Raise a glass to the four of us~"_ Tugger chimed.

 _"To the newly not POOR of us!~"_ Mac added. They all cheered, clinking glasses(and bottles).

 _"Let's have another round tonight~"_ Misto chanted. They all laughed, continuing to drink their alcohol. The four were very drunk(like take how drunk you would be at this point, and double it. That bad. They probably should be knocked out or vomiting by now). The four danced around, getting even more drunk as the night slowly began to wear thin...

##########

Dem yawned, stretching her back as she got out of bed. She had oddly slept good last night. The queen stood, opening the door. She slowly walked out to the main room, and she froze at the sight she came to. It was a complete and utter mess. Magazines and books were scattered everywhere. Spilt alcohol stained the ground, and the furniture was askew.

Misto was laying strewn over the edge of the couch on his back. Tugger was hanging by his foot from an edge on the wall(for some how). Macavity was on top of Munku. They might have banged, but nobody's sure. Dem slowly stepped around the mess and into the kitchen, carefully watching them as she got food. Tugger then fell from the ceiling. The thud when he hit the ground made Dem jump.

The Maine Coon slowly sat up, rubbing his head, "Oh god..." He leaned forward, laying his head on the ground. She smiled nervously.

"You ok over there?" She called.

"Noooooooooooooo." Tugger sighed, in pain.

"Seems like it's your fault." Dem sighed.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhfffffffffffffffffff you..." Tugger groaned. Misto then slowly woke up. He slid down into the couch, then let himself fall to the side.

"Someone...please...end my suffering." Misto murmured. Mac rolled off of Munku's body.

"Uuuuggghhhh..." Mac groaned, "Tugger...I'm going to kill you..."

"While you two are in the waking mood, don't you remember that your flight is today Munkus." Dem chimed. How she knew that, nobody knew. However, she saw the flight info when she walked into Munku's room the other day. Munku heard that, and his eyes widened. He shot up.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

 **There you go. I'm probably going to make this one or two more chapters long. Depends, depends. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :3**


	9. Munku Arc--Finale

**Unedited. Also, I cri because this is short**

* * *

After about an hour of packing and arranging, things have been decided. Munku would fly back, and Mac and Misto would take Dem and Tugger back by apparition. Munku dragged his bags over to the front door, the other four having cleaned up(for once). He turned to the other four.

"Alright, so-"

"Just go." Mac huffed. He grabbed hold of Dem's wrist quickly and disappeared. Misto sighed.

"We'll see you soon." He grabbed Tugger and they too disappeared. Munkus sighed and left. He got to the airport via taxi, and got to his gate without stopping for lunch(which killed him to do, for some reason). Munku's flight back was uneventful, and he rushed out of the airport and ubered back to the Jellicle House.

Munk walked up to the front door, and breathed in, "pleeeasseee be clean..." he whispered. He grabbed the door handle, and walked in. His stomach dropped. The living room was trashed, but for some how that was the only room trashed. Atlas was snoozing on the couch, which was in the completely wrong spot. He walked over, and breathed in.

"ATLAAAAAAAAAAAS!" The tom on the couch scrambled up.

"WAH!" He looked around, then at Munkus. He calmed some, "Jeez, I'm sleeping here!"

"I don't care, what happened in here?!" Munk shouted.

"Um..." Atlas sat up, "Let's see, Platoria probably happened in here three times, Jerrie probably exploded about two more toasters he stole, and I probably summoned a demon about twice as well." Atlas sighed, "That's all I can remember." Munku huffed, and handed Atlas his bags.

"I'll handle this, take these to my office alright?" Munk huffed. Atlas sighed and nodded, walking off with the bags in his arms. Munku then walked to the center of the room, and put his heels together.

"EVERYONE GET IN HERE NOW!" He yelled. No one came. Munk sighed, "IF YOU ALL DON'T COME HERE NOW, I'M GETTING RID OF NETFLIX!" He shouted. At that, all the cats in the house scrambled out of their rooms, and into the living room as fast as possible. Some nearly fell off of the stairs rushing.

They all gathered around Munku quickly. The silver tom sighed, "Good. Now then, WHAT IS THIS MESS?!" he shouted, motioning around him. Half of the cats put their heads down, the others frowned.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, I HIRED CLEANERS BUT I *ASSUME* THAT THEY RAN OFF!" Munkus slammed his foot down, "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, YOU HEAR?! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GET DOWN ON YOUR PAWS AND KNEES AND CLEAN THIS ALL UP!"

"But, Munkus..."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR COMMENTS, DID I?! CLEAN THIS ENTIRE ROOM, NOW!" Munkus yelled. In a few seconds, all the cats(accept for Atlas, who was off in the office) had jumped down and began cleaning. Munk huffed, and began walking up the stairs.

"I want this room SPOTLESS by the time I get back!" Munkus shouted, and then he dashed up to his room. He walked in and slumped onto his bed. He huffed, rolling onto his back. Atlas walked in.

"So, uh, I got the-"

"Just go help the others clean..." Munk huffed. Atlas nodded, and exited. Right after Atlas left, Macavity appeared in Munk's room, Dem in his arms. The two seemed frightened. Mac shoved Dem toward Munk.

"Don't ask...what happened..." Mac panted. In a crack, the ginger disappeared. Dem hugged Munk close, scared. The silver tom wrapped his arms around her, patting her back.

"You're back, it's ok." Munk said, softly. Dem whimpered and nodded.

##########

Munk had planned this out for the next few days, and now it was time to see it into fruition. Even if they couldn't a Jellicle Ball, a Mating dance could still work. He had moved all of the furniture to make as much room as possible in the living room. Carpet wouldn't be a problem, and they had seemingly enough space once everything was moved.

He sighed, leaning against the wall as the Jellicles began to nonchalantly enter the room. Once everyone had gotten there, Munkus sighed and stepped forward.

"Alright, I guess we'll begin. Demeter..." He held his paw out the gold queen, whom blushed and took it. After about three minutes, everyone had found a dancing partner(With the exception of Atlas and Macavity, who both didn't have a mate and refused to dance with each other).

"How come we're dancing all at once...?" Dem whispered to Munk.

"Watched Harry Potter. Yule Ball was a good idea." he muttered.

"Is that why there's violin in the background...?" Dem murmured.

"Yeah..." Munk sighed, quietly. Dem giggled as the two danced. Over on the moved couch, Atlas and Mac were sitting as much a distance from each other as possible. Atlas snorted.

"These idiots...they looks so stupid." He murmured. Mac snorted as well.

"They always do..." he murmured. The two sighed together. Something clicked, and the two slowly turned to each other, smirking.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Atlas sneered. Mac nodded, "Let's do this~" They got up, and snuck to the kitchen. They opened the fridge, and got out a bunch of alcohol. Atlas shut off the violin music quickly, and the two took to the center.

"So, then this is VERY boring. So..." Mac held up the vodka, "Let's get drunk~" In two seconds, everyone(accept Munk and Dem, who were shoved to the side) had scrambled over. Apparently they were bored as well. Munk huffed angrily, and sat down against the wall. Dem sighed and sat next to him.

"You tried, Munkus..." She said, rubbing his shoulder. Munk glared at the crowd of cats getting drunk.

"I guess it doesn't matter, huh?" Munk murmured, "My hard work..."

"Munkus...it's alright, you can't appeal to everyone." Dem sighed.

"Whatever..." Munku stood, "I'm going to my room if you need me, alright?" He quickly walked off. Dem sighed and stood.

"Well...guess I'll get some drinks."

* * *

 **Well, there we go~ I'm probably going to be working on my other two stories, and get stuff edited before I add another thing to this. Also, if you cared at all, ClassicaCats was deleted because I decided to post it on my DA. It's easier. Sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :3**


End file.
